


Dragon Naturally What?

by rothalion



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rothalion/pseuds/rothalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rios, in an effort to lighten his work load, gives Salem some paperwork to do, but Salem doen't quite get his point. Nala tries to rescue him to no avail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Naturally What?

“What’r you doing, Dragon One?”

“Homework.”

“Can I see?”

“No.”

“Is this the brief thingy Daddy wanted you to learn how to do?”

“Mission de-brief report. Shh, I’m typing.”

“That’s pecking.”

“And-A-Half, then let me peck in peace.”

“Qwerty, Dragon One, you have to remember Qwerty see, Q-w-e-r-t-y. Qwerty, shows where your fingers go. You missed a comma. There after, Then-comma…”

“Sit, and be silent. I have 150 more words.”

“Oh, and the numbers, you have to type the whole words out like; O-N-E H…”

“Sit!”

“There, all Finished.”

“Let me see!”

“What a bitch. No wonder he wants me to take over this shit, fuck me twice, twice. So it’s perfect, right?”

“Shh, I’m reading.”

“Hurry it up. Didn’t take me that long to write it.”

“You’ve been typing for three hours, Dragon One. That’s…hold on let me use the calculator..”

“No stop! You’ll send my brief away into document limbo. I already did that twice. Don’t touch any buttons! Your fat old man, told me to just type, and not to push any other buttons!”

“When has that ever stopped you? See saved, in two places, your work is safe. Now, eighteen hundred minutes, divided by five hundred words is, Dragon one, I am impressed. That’s 0.27778 words per minute.” 

“Yea, how many do you do?”

“Sixty.”

“Liar.”

“Ah, Dragon One, I think you have a small problem, and I don’t mean commas.”

“What now!”

“Look here, you can’t write: Look, read it with me…We fucking got to the fucking objective and fucking humped 75 fucking pounds of fucking shit there. We made the fucking target in fucking time. The fucking intell was fucking lame though and the fucking 3 fucking hundred fucking bad fucking assholes were fucking waiting for our fucking tired asses…etcetera. Dragon One, I don’t think that’s what Daddy had in mind.”

“What difference does it make. I already told it to Murray the same fucking way.”

“Look, click here on the little binoculars. Then, there on FIND, good, now click in that box…SEARCH DOCUMENT…good. Now type, f… well type your favorite word. I’m not allowed to say it unless mom and dad are away, and your babysitting. Go on, type it, your good at that word, Dragon One. Good, now look at all the little yellow highlighted boxes! Out of five hundred words three hundred and fifty of them are your favorite word, Dragon One.”

“Fine, I’ll edit it. I’ll just delete them.”

“You’ll only have one hundred and fifty words left. Dad said he wanted to see five hundred words.”

“Fuck him!”

“Okay, but it’s your ass Dragon One.”

**

“Here, Rios!”

“This is it Salem? One hundred and…what the hell is this shit, Salem!”

“He deleted all the times he used his favorite word, Daddy.”

“Favorite…fucking?”

“Yup, three hundred and fifty times of it.”

“Hey, to fuck with the both of you. If that’s all that’s fucking left, then that’s all I fucking needed. I’m thirsty as fuck. After all a that fucking tedious, tedious that's a good word, fucking paper work, I need a fucking drink!”


End file.
